1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot swap fan and a puller structure thereof, and a fan module with a hot swap fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an electronic device is in operation, heat produced increases ambient temperature in the entire system, affecting stability and possibly causing system failure. A heat-dissipating device, such as a heat-dissipating fan, is used to stabilize system operating under a stabilized ambient temperature. In order to avoid system shutdown when replacing damaged fans, a hot swap fan is developed to allow the system to operate in 24 hours.
However, the heat dissipating fan is arranged in limited space within the system. Simplifying components to allow the fan to be assembled with hot swap ability is needed.